Deep and Inviting, An Oliver and Katie Fan Fiction
by InuLoveKawaii13
Summary: Oliver sits and reads a book by the fire, and Katie discovers that their Quidditch Captain is an avid reader of muggle classics.


Deep and Inviting

Summary: Oliver sits and reads a book by the fire, and Katie discovers that their Quidditch Captain is an avid reader of muggle classics.

Author Note: So, I like to save all the Topic Alerts for all the Challenge forums. Because even if I don't complete the actual challenge, I do like the prompts they give out. So without futher ado, here is my response to the 'One Line Competition' by WeasleySeeker.

 _The water looked deep and inviting, beckoning Marion to –_

"Is that a muggle book?" a voice interrupted, and Oliver jumped, slamming the book shut out of shock more than anything else. When he looked up, he let out a deep breath.

"When did you show up?"

"About a chapter ago. I have been reading over your shoulder. Victoria Heavens is really quite a boring read, if you ask me. I remember my sister having to read that last year for her secondary school literature class. May I ask why you are reading it?"

Oliver breathed deeply again, trying to ignore the fact that Katie's winter sky blue eyes were just as deep and inviting as the man in the novel's were for Marion, though they were nothing like a blue sea in the summer. "My friends at home decided that since I have no apparent way to deal with all the supposed time I have on my hands, I would read all the books they are reading at the same time as them. They really aren't half as bad as Ian and James make them sound." Oliver lifted the book up and flipped open to the page he had been on before Katie interrupted him.

"Marion dies at the end of this chapter," Katie said, interrupting him again. Oliver slammed the book shut and turned to glare at the girl.

"Can I help you in any way?" he asked, determined to get her to leave him in peace so he could read.

"Actually, yes. I hear a rumour about you being very good at astronomy." Oliver blinked, the glare on his face disappearing faster than one could say snitch.

"So what about it?"

"I need help with my astronomy homework. And no one else I know or am willing to ask is good with the class." Oliver sighed lightly, marking his page in the book with the Puddlemere ribbon before sliding the book into his robe pocket.

"What exactly are you trying to figure out?" he asked, and Katie grinned before skipping over to the tables, Oliver slowly tracking behind her, wishing his intelligence wasn't so well known throughout his year – or any of the others, as it became apparent to him now.

"I can't keep the order of the all of these straight in my head." Oliver looked at the paper in front of him and tried not to roll his eyes before sitting down and grabbing a quill and parchment, copying the diagram quickly.

"So—"

"Artist, you are not," Katie remarked and he looked up, irritated.

"Do you want help or not? Because I can easily go back to my leisurely reading." Katie's eyes glimmered before she pursed her lips, clearly trying to hold back a snarky remark. "As I was going to say, I just remember them by historical significance."

Oliver continued to talk, noting that as he explained, the less of an amused look she had on her face and more of a look of focus appeared, asking a couple of serious questions. When he finally finished, he had her recite them. She did, mostly. She only had a couple mixed up, which were easily fixed by herself as she remembered the event associated with the star. He was pulling out his book again when she spoke.

"Do this mean you are good with History of Magic as well?" Oliver blinked, trying to tell himself she didn't know about his plans on writing Ian and James his opinion of the book by the next day – their remarks on the chapter had arrived that morning at breakfast, much to his chagrin, and he was really eager to read them. But those letters always contained spoilers.

"A lot of the events I used for that particular chart were more about muggle history than magical history."

"That doesn't answer my question," she said and he looked up at her from the page.

"I like history as well. I am in History of Magic this year and plan on continuing the class next year as well, if that answers your question." She blinked.

"You don't get bored by Binns?"

"I don't actually learn anything from the ghost. I have books that I refer to instead." Katie nodded.

"You're annoyed," she stated. He looked her in the eye.

"I would like to get back to book. There is a slight difference, though if you need any more Astronomy help, I can remain seated while you work on your homework."

"You are only offering because the chair you were in earlier is taken."

"Who cares about the details?" he said, not exactly denying her statement. Katie laughed, and he shook his head, smiling quietly as he resituated himself, refocusing, cursing when he realized Katie was right – Marion did, indeed, die at the end of the chapter, throwing the book on the table, pouting. Katie looked up, shocked.

"You okay?" she asked, her quill dripping slowly onto her parchment. He nodded, picking up the book again and starting the next chapter.

"Yeah. I liked that character." Katie rolled her eyes before continuing with her chart.

"I take it you don't want to know what happens next, then."

"No!" he said, focusing on the page again, this time making an effort of tuning her voice out.


End file.
